It's Complicated
by SleepyCrimson Ninja
Summary: With tensions and family drama running on high and certain needs adding more to the stress, something's gotta give... AU; FUTA; You have been warned...
1. Chapter 1

**Yo! **

**I promised a few updates to my ongoing fics, but i broke it for that, I apologize for no updates to any of my fics, I was just busy and my muse went AWOL so...**

**Disclaimers: no intentions of copyright; warnings of yuri, futa and drama...Its 'M' for a reason...**

**Anyway, here's a plot that my brain came up, and its been bugging all this time...Enjoy!**

* * *

Shizuru was on the way home late into the night walking towards the train station;

One would think that she, the daughter and heir of a business tycoon would be aided by a chaperone readily waiting for her any time of day, but no that wasn't the case, because despite all her and her mother's efforts at rebuilding the company her grandfather worked so hard to build up, was now crumbling due her father's gambling habits. Said habit started when her father had a deal which ended badly, and by then was the beginning of the end. Her father had borrowed a hefty amount of money from a Belgian company called 'The Syndicate' for an innocent game of Texas Hold'Em Poker, and thinking he could win it back tenfold, at the start, he was pretty confident and won a few hands, but as soon as the alcohol started flowing like a bottomless well, he had made bad decisions and by the end of the night he lost all his chips, and was given roughly six months to payback. Now there he was selling bits and pieces of the company's stocks in hopes of winning it all back and things will go back as it once was. Sadly, it doesn't take a genius to figure out that wasn't happening anytime soon.

Being in a relationship with a barely there boyfriend doesn't help either but with him being there it would've been just fine, but her needs wasn't being fulfilled because as soon as he arrives they just have a quickie and that's it; 'I'm not really noticing you now cause I'm busy'.

She already had an idea that her 'fiancé' Christian Grey was cheating on her, there wasn't any love anymore…something that they had so much of back in their college days, and being surrounded by her friends and their lovers just made the emptiness inside even deeper that it already was, and this time her tea could only help her so much. She also knew that she couldn't exactly just go to a club and some have some drunken sex later that night, her pride wouldn't simply allow that to happen. But that was it, finding the idea more and more appealing, she was stressing out and desperate for relief. And she could describe what she was feeling overall, she was desperate. …and it was worst case scenario, something's gotta give.

Desperate for release, just let it go, the family and the company in crisis, being the prim and proper lady image that she hides behind, everything… even for a night.

-POV-

_Please…God or whoever deity could hear me now, help..._

I finally get to Subway for a late night trip back home, still dressed in a Levin body hugging dress, underneath a Rebecca Tayler leather jacket and a Prada heels, and a matching Prada handbag. As I get into the station waiting for the next train to arrive, I was met with a still silence only a usually crowded station could offer, sitting in one the many seats in the side; I relax my mind as to enjoy the peaceful night. As soon as I seem to get a sense of calm, I hear a strangled breathe, more specifically a pleasured moan.

Opening my eyes in surprise, I scan the area to see the where the sound must've come from, but from out of all the few people I see… a man in business suit typing away at his laptop sitting in one of the benches a few feet beside the one I'm in, a street bum eating what looks like a leftover sandwich near the trash bins, a high school boy wearing headphones eating a bag of chips heading towards the exit of the station, and a pair of legs sticking out of the soda vending machine in a shadowed area. _Wait a what?!_

I stand up and follow the sound as curiosity got the best of me…I was a few feet away when I got to see a better view.

To say I was surprised was an understatement…I saw another, a person with shoulder length dark haired dressed in dark grey business suit, standing in front of a petite brunette, carrying the latter and pinning her into the wall and slowly thrusting her hips into the former, panting in the other's neck, the brunette eyes slid shut looking up into the ceiling.

'Oh god…aah…so good~'

'Hehe…_ pant_…how naughty of you…_ pant_…to ask for it out in public…'

'Shut up…I like it, besides… it's not…too busy… at night…Aah~! '

'Whatever….you say….'

I was shock still, looking at the scene before me. Suddenly, the brunette then held on the other as if her life depended on it, making the other person lean into her, but still continuing with the motions like nothing just happened…but…the person in the dark grey suit cast a knowing glance in my direction, and smirked…

'I'm…so… close…'

Emerald met Crimson, it was merely a few seconds but those lust filled green eyes seem to freeze me in place and at the same time turn me into one hot bothered mess. _Ara Ara…_

'oh god…I'm gonna… I can't….'

And in a show of strength, that person leaned away from the other as her arms hoisted the other's legs onto her shoulders and leaned her face into the apex of the other…. In that moment brunette's eyes went wide, mouth gasped open as she let out a delighted shriek, leaning her head harshly into the wall behind her.

Finally regaining control over my senses again, I practically ran. _Okay, that's it….time to leave….i have to get out of here!_

My mind screamed at me for staying as long as I have. At that moment the train finally arrived and as soon as the doors opened, I got in. The trains interior distracted me for a moment, the train was mostly empty, the cushioned seats was grouped in three's on one each side, and two opposite side. I sat on middle in one of the seats that consists of three, on the furthest end, which is second to the one near the closed door, the secondary entry to the train.

Breathing harshly, "So much for being always prim and proper…" I leaned into the seat, "Ara… I haven't ran like that since my college days…"

All a bit too soon, as I was catching my breath, my mind wandered into that scene again, this time I imagined that it was me being pinned into the wall by that mysterious person, staring into those lust filled emeralds that got me all…bothered.

"Ara…I can't seem to not think about it…"

I had unconsciously placed my free hand on top of myself, over my dress, getting pretty close to just curling them so I could feel more of myself. I feel my underwear slowly being covered in liquid heat.

I don't know how long I was in the daze, but I was pulled of it by a…

"Hey…mind if I sit next to you?"

* * *

-To be continued-

**Reviews** are very welcome! so drop some if you can :)

Till the next chapter, byeeee!


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo!**

**Wow! Really?!**

**Seriously guys and gals, with this plot I was experimenting on risky waters here, to see how you readers react to this type of story/POV, I wasn't expecting much reaction and honestly I thought I would receive a lot of negativity due to the theme, but I was really surprised that when I saw the reviews it a record breaker for me, just under a day in from being published I get 15…yes 15 reviews and people making it their favorite and following the fic….and list goes on…**

**There was even one guest reviewer who actually took the time to write what s/he thought I was writing, even guessed what was about to happen in future chapters, and even thou lemons are bound to happen in this type of fic, I wouldn't want spoilers practically painted in the reviews wall, and I have feeling some people read the reviews before reading the actual plot, I so apologize that I had to delete it, but if it makes you feel better, you actually hit it spot on where I got the inspiration came from, and where I am based on the first chapter from…but no, I'm not going to follow ****_that_**** plotline…as tempting as it sounds, since I already had an intended end for this and it is not that… I promise… My eyes practically went wide as I saw the review… And if you are reading this now…well go ahead feel smug, I'll applaud you…KUDOS! **

** Wow…Thank you for the reviews. Ok, I'll have more to say below…but for now…**

**Disclaimers: No intention of copyright. Warning: Some themes may not suitable for certain people, read at your own risk and don't rant saying I didn't place a warning, when I did… **

**As for the rest...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

I couldn't seem to find my voice as I just stared at the person, being caught with my hand in…well, in my cookie jar; I immediately retracted my hand and looked sideways to hide my embarrassment, but slowly looked back at her. Looking at her now, who at first glance, who I thought was a guy…but the moment her eyes met mine I knew it was otherwise, and it was the same pair of Emeralds I saw earlier…. or I could I just mistake this lovely person in front of me for another. But right now, my mind was in chaos. Grey colored suits aren't rare, so she could be just some office worker like myself.

She was wearing a sky blue dress shirt with a slightly loose white tie under a Charcoal Grey business suit and a black fedora with a thin white band and a black leather Converse with a red star in the side. Her face was feminine with a hint of masculine features, mainly because of the fine hairs lining below her chin and bit on her jawline but only if you look very closely… can you see it. _She probably has short hair…and I did mistake her for another…_

Her outfit looks formal yet still having a casual flair into it, I can't help but wonder what and where she must have gone to, looking so…handsome_._ That tall, and athletic build with just the right amount of muscle and curves, and those emerald eyes…looking at me, waiting…expecting….what? _Oh right…what did she say again?_

She sighed, "Is your silence a….No?" and halfway turning around to sit elsewhere, "I'm not gonna forc-"

_Ah! Right she wants to sit with me… _ "Of course…you can sit here, its empty…" _…just like my soul;_ Placing my mask back in place, I smiled.

I lean into my seat as she passed in by me to sit on the one the one closest to the window.

"Thanks…" She smiled back. And by then my pulse skyrocketed, I was suddenly nervous by her presence, probably because of the fact that…._that…._

"So, what were you doing not too long ago?" A knowing smile plastered her features.

I could only gasp, looking at her for I was rendered speechless yet again; _Ara…she saw me…she saw me…about to do..that…she saw me…oh no!_

"I… I was….uhm…" I blushed as I stuttered, _where'd the cat bring my tongue now?!_

"Then, that makes us even…since you watched me earlier" She chuckled.

Something in my face must've given away my unease, so she decided to drop the topic… _wherever I think it might be headed…_

**PA system: Attention passengers, we are now leaving, Rockford station in Downtown, Liberty City en route to Staunton South station, Shoreside Vale. **

**Please keep track of your belongings, the station will not be held liable to any lost valuables. **

**Time check, it is now 10:45 PM…Thank you for choosing to ride with us! Have a pleasant evening…**

"Anyway…I'm Natsuki…and it's a pleasure meet you..."

"Shiz…" _Should I give a stranger my real name? Or give an alias…she isn't saying her last name; could it be that she's giving an alias? _

"Shiz…?"

"Shizumi…"

"Shizumi…beautiful name…" She took off her the black fedora, and her layered silken midnight tresses cascaded down like a waterfall just below her shoulders. "Thou…it would've matched yourself and your outfit…if you didn't have such a stressed out look on your lovely face…"

"It's that obvious…"

"Sorta…so what's been stressin' you?"

"Well, for one my family company is going through financial difficulties, and my father isn't helping by contributing his gambling habits…and my fiancé is…" _Why am I telling a complete stranger my problems?!_

"Oh, must be hard….gambling can be quite addictive….you're engaged?!" She seemed so surprised by the end of her sentence. "…definitely doesn't look like it…"

_Oh screw it all, I think I'll just vent out my drama, else I'll die from the stress build up… _"I'm not sure….since my father is trying to make money off of it to support our company, but that's not happening anytime soon, or helping the matters at hand…and yes, I am indeed engaged, but…"

"Right…that isn't helping at all…that's just making matters worse, you'll most likely go….broke in the future... but?"

_How bluntly honest you are… I already like her…she isn't like some or most of the people I meet for the first times, fine then I'll be honest too… _Taking off the mask I hide behind most of the time, being truthful.

"To be honest, I have thought of that, but I hope that doesn't become a reality, else I'll never forgive my father if that happens, Me, my mom and grandpa worked so hard to make that company to where it is now…and it we would be a complete disgrace to the family…if it falls right under my watch…"

My face must have hinted something because she just looked and gave a nod in silence, I looked to the front as I continued…

"I may get the full blame for it regardless of my father's actions, since my grandpa have always been in favor of me being the one to take the company to the big leagues and compete with the other companies…and regarding my fiancé…lately, he's hardly ever there…and if he is, we don't interact much anymore… and just keeping up the 'We're Engaged' act for public eye… I already have an assumption that he is cheating on me, and to attest to that, I found his clothes, smelling like a women's perfume and his phone full of messages of love from one 'Anastasia Steele'…" I sighed as I finished my rant.

I look at her direction to find her typing with two thumbs at record speed in her LG flip phone…a VX8600 to be exact and then clicked what looked like 'SEND' button, then turned to my direction, which was to her left. My blood started to boil in anger as I came to an impulse realization. _Did she actually listen to me or did she-_

"Now before you may yell at me for texting and not paying attention, while you ranted your dilemmas to me…Please know that **I did** listen and I just got the message when you said that you solidified your evidences to prove that you fiancé was indeed cheating on you…"

I was stunned, "Wow…and you were right…I was about to be mad at you for not paying attention….who was that anyway? Was it urgent?"

She gave me a knowing smirk, "No…that was just my brother telling me to come to a bachelor party, our buddy was having, and he's there attending…and I said I wasn't going, maybe next time…"

"Oh…but why would your brother invite you to a bachelor's party when you're a woman…"

She shrugged, "Well we were quite close despite us being step siblings…"

"Still…. I think it will be real awkward..."

"Anyway…why don'tyou relieve the _certain stress_ you been feeling lately…and get back at fiancé, I can _certainly_ help you with that…"

"Well…I'm….really not into…" _Just because my fiancé is cheating on me doesn't mean I have to do it too, still… It is lonesome knowing that the one person you could've married and given your all to…turn cold like that._ She took hold of the hand, the one that wasn't holding my handbag, the very same one that I had almost touched myself with not too long ago. _Her touch made me feel little bolts of joy…and I welcomed it…_

Then for a moment as she leaned in to kiss the back of my palm, she inhaled, lingering in that position for a few moments longer than necessary; then exhaled her breath as she placed my hand in my lap.

"You have a very alluring scent, I want more…but with your consent…"

I can't help but be amused at the theatrical tone, she uses when I think…she flirts with me, so I play along… _By consent… does she want to spend the night with me?_

"Such a fine 'gentleman', I have in front of me… I am but sure that is how you sweet talk others into having a private affair with you…but know this, you should not treat me the same…for I am not that kind of person…"

_Reason: Yes, you are not like that…Shizuru, DECLINE THE OFFER! And just because I have taken a liking to this person, doesn't mean I should give away myself to a total stranger….who not too long ago, was busy with someone else._

_Body and Heart: C'mon Shizuru, it's been too long…think about us….We are in dire need of relief…if you know what we mean…_

She smiled, "And for that reason I am asking you now, but…If what I desire isn't in your interest…then I will concede…" The smile she had moments ago was replaced with a poker face, "…just the say the word and I won't be in your way ever again…"

**PA system: Attention passengers,**

**Now arriving, Staunton South station, Shoreside Vale… **

**Please reminded of your belongings, the station won't be held liable for lost items…**

**Time check it is now 11:30 PM, thank you for riding with us, have a pleasant evening…**

And for what seems like for the nth time tonight, I was again rendered speechless, _what do I do now?! I should decline…just because Christian is cheating on me with that Anastasia doesn't mean I have to cheat back, if I do that it'll be new domain to me... Then again, this offer is very tempting…what should I do?!_

* * *

-To be continued-

Till the next chapter, byeee!

**A/N:**

**So...the reviews are all awesome, despite some it being negative, still I'm glad majority of you like the story, it makes my heart soar to read those positive reviews...I really appreciate the love...Again, THANK YOU very much!**

**There are a few things i want to ask you readers, would you rather have a fast but short update? or a slow but lengthy update? Also would you like...(for the next chapter)..for me to: put up a lime and tune this down to a T? or a lemon then keep it M? or for some of the sensitive readers, an 'overview' lemon that doesn't go into much detail at all?  
**

_**Review**_** below and tell me what you think...*smirk***


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo!**

**Wow…so many reviews, 15 going 50?! *gasp* [joke may or may not be funny, I'm sorry :D] and all of those who favorite and followed, I really appreciate it, Thank you! It's great to 'see' that so many of you like the plot so far…**

**DISCLAIMERS/WARNING: No intentions of copyright from/to/for Sunrise. Lime up ahead, thou have been warned...  
**

**I hope you like the chapter… Happy [belated] Valentines Day! and… **

**ENJOY! **

* * *

_And for what seems like for the nth time tonight, I was again rendered speechless, what do I do now?! I should decline…just because Christian is cheating on me with that Anastasia doesn't mean I have to cheat back, if I do that we be new domain to me... Then again, this offer is very tempting…what should I do?_

**CHAPTER 3**

My inner consciousness isn't helping at all by also falling into silence. It was like one of those moments in high school when I was asked to make an impromptu welcome speech for the opening for the school festivities, since the supposed person was absent, only to come in very late and I was already finished and was walking down the podium, Haruka was beyond pissed at that student for not following schedule, but even then I was totally unprepared for what to say. My intended short pause must have lengthened to a degree because…

"You know, my question could be answered simply by either a Yes or a No…you don't have to make it look like I asked a question that could decide whether you live or die…"

Her patience on me must be wearing thin as she said had a playful tone yet had a sarcastic edge, but then again, I wasn't sure if she was just teasing me or not.

I opened my mouth to say, 'Yes, I want to, but rational mind strongly disagrees to this…' That is what I wanted to say, but it came out in slurred mumble that even I couldn't get what I wanted to say even if it came from my mouth.

"Whaaa~?" She looked at me with utter confusion written all over her pretty features.

So I say it again, clearly but I rephrase it this time, "I…I said…I would like that, but my rationale, believes that I shouldn't , so I won't…"

"Well…I for one, isn't forcing you into anything, so if you refuse, then so be it… "

"As tempting as it is, I will have to refuse…" _Since you just confirmed my suspicions and actually admitted that it was you…or did I want you to admit it was you, still…despite the almost non-existent facial hair, you're a female, so it could be possible that you were just grinding against each other's parts and if there was any phallic present, I'm certain that it was just a…a s-sex…toy… Right?!_

For a moment her face looked shocked, it's as if she usually isn't refused when she offers, but it was dispelled as soon as it showed.

"Then…I'll be true to my word and leave… "She smiled what I could only refer as a lady killer smile, and a fan girl of this girl would've swooned over right then and there. _But hey, a bit of me, actually fainted._

She bowed curtly at me, and replaced her fedora back on top of her head,

"But…if you change your mind…" she felt her pockets for anything but somehow all she found was a looks like a receipt and a pen, she then straightened her non-writing hand and made it a makeshift clipboard and placed the receipt there and wrote something…numbers, then gave it to me as she pocketed the pen.

"…good night Shizumi…" before leaning in to kiss my forehead then turned to leave as she slowly turned away from me, only now do I notice that she was taller than me, by about a three inches, then she left, she pulling her tie and then stuffed it into her pocket, she opened the upper two buttons.

At this point her back was facing me as she left and headed toward the exit of the train, just as it opened, her phone must've rang because she took it out of her pocket, looking at it before flipping it open…answering it while continuing to walk to the exit of the station. I followed going to the same direction, but then stopped, well more like froze. Because I felt like I was stalking her.

I exited the station, by then she was already gone. _Why do I want to have her stay?_ With nothing to do now, I hailed a taxi and went home…with a heart in turmoil with mixed feelings of what just happened.

I get off the taxi and the moment I enter _our_, as in mine and "fiancé's" house, I find it empty, not that I would be surprised anymore. So I head straight to the bedroom, feeling tired and annoyed at myself for declining that offer; one of the reasons…today, just so happens to be one of those times that I needed to let go _that_ kind of stress, _wanted_ to feel that kind of pleasure again, and usually Christian is there to do just that; but now, I'm getting NONE of it, thus leaving one unsatisfied and upset ME, growing more frustrated by the day.

* * *

It's been almost a week since I rejected that very tempting offer, and lately I feel like I haven't been myself and even my office mates seemed to have noticed the change, they say that I've been moody in the most inappropriate of times or when some petty argument happens and I just lose my cool a bit more easily when usually it takes A LOT to get a rise from me.

It did not help at all when I caught my fiancé practically cheating in my face when I 'innocently' followed him that one time when I saw him in the distance. It when I was buying that Gucci bag that I was planning to buy. And that's something I'd rather forget about… but with nothing better to do, especially now during lunch time, my mind often wanders, from worrying about my father's increasing debts, to somehow making the most of what now remains of the company, to convincing the investors and stock holders to keep their stocks and stay with us, to the company's overall financial accounts and aspects. And for some reason, I have a bad feeling that soon we won't have a company to take care of, and my grandpa, who might turn over his grave and haunt me till the rest of my days blaming me for what happened…and I can't blame him if ever that will happen.

Now here I am, sitting in my personalized office, spacing out. And if anyone would were to ask where it was located, anybody from the office would tell you that, "It's the office across the President's, the one with a Japanese door… ". You see the doors to me and my dad's offices, Yoshitsune Viola, the current President of Fujino-Viola Corporation, is just across each other, only being separated by a hallway, mine was the one on the left side while my dad's was on the right side. Said hallway starts at the secretary's table, and few comfy chairs lining up by the elevator which was facing towards the panoramic window.

My office was a standard one, about the size you'd expect a VP's office would be like, except I colored my walls with pastel yellow to brighten up the room but at the same time I wouldn't want my office to look like a hospital ward by coloring the walls all white. With me in my leather chair as the center point, in front of me was a wooden desk and a pair of leather seats, right across the said door, a single Japanese shoji sliding door.

To my right was a computer table, a widescreen LCD monitor at the center with twin speakers on each side, in front of it was the matching keyboard and mouse, below it was a small but wide drawer and on each side was an open shelf compartment that held a ream of bond papers, folders and other supplies on one side, the CPU and various electrical wires on the other. Behind me is a wide four tier metal book shelf which contained most of the company's files compiled neatly into binder folders and on the top shelf was an CANON printer, how they manage to put that there and still work without problems still continues to amaze me, to its left is wide whiteboard stuck to the wall. To my left was a panoramic glass window, naturally lighting the room on this lazy afternoon. And lastly, with my office in the 8th floor gave me a wonderful view of the city.

I sigh as I already feel tired, and its only noon… I drag my chair away from the desk and half open the second of the three desk drawers, and place my feet there as I recline into my seat, my arms on the arm rest.

It was times like these when I mind zeroes in on one particular scene, the one where I rejected Natsuki and that I watch her leave…and then I ask myself 'Why?! Why did I not accept that? Especially when I physically needed _that _relief…' and my reason answers something along the lines of… 'You're not that easy Shizuru, don't stoop that low' or 'silence! She's just a player looking for one night lay' …and with that unresolved it fades out and opens to a scene where I was in a bed somewhere with Natsuki, wrapped in a sweaty embrace, after an _activity_ that I never could entirely figure out, since it skips out _that_ part, which goes to show how I'm not into the whole 'cheating your fiancé business' and be like him.

But this time, **I** see myself looking at _myself _in a fancy looking room, **I** was like a spirit, but **I** feel whatever _she _was feeling. _She_ was wearing a white sleeveless dress together with a semi-casual dressed Natsuki, who is pinning _her_ to the wall, with _her _legs around her waist, as one of her legs and something hard, rubbing pleasantly at **_my_** core and legs…_my_ arms and hands gripping into her shoulders as her hands lightly glides underneath _her_ clothes, shocking **me** with pleasant electric jolts all over **_my_** being as **I** feel **my **core dripping wet. Natsuki's deceiving thin but lean arms flex with strength supporting all of my weight, as her mouth sucks at _my_ neck and chest, leaving a trail of hot and wet love bites, and _me, _Well…**I **was like a drug junkie on a high, I didn't care if might get visible the next day or not…I was hungry for it…I welcomed it, everything about it...whatever it may be.

**BUZZZ!**

I feel my core throb pleasantly…at the thought…again. _Well this isn't the first time this happened…but it was the first time that I felt **that **involved. _I felt like I was actually there… like a realistic dream, one that you just don't want to wake up from…

"Araa…" _oh my…I didn't think my mind would go that far… _I blush beet red as I tried and failed miserably to erase that lustful image off of my brain.

**BUZZZZZZ! **_Ah…the intercom…_

I press the button to answer, "Yes? What is it?"

[Ms. Fujino, someone is here to see you…]

* * *

-To be continued-

**REVIEWS** are welcome, so drop some if you can;

Till the next chapter...

**A/N:**

**So, on to the reviews; Some of you are saying this is similar to the ones I write for 'Kuroshitsuji', well it's probably that way because I started there, but now I want to try and venture new waters, but if you were talking about the speech patterns…blame DMC 4 and DA:O for that…those games are what has been keeping me busy even thou I have college stuff to do.**

**Some of you also said to push the lemon aside 'for now' for a bit more depth, so I shall…well, I just did… and one more thing, the way I see it, Futa is that genre in between 'normal couples' (Male X Female) and the 'same sex couples' (Yuri/Yaoi); plus…its AU, so I'm not following Mai HiME/Otome stories (I watched both anime, but not the manga/light novels); so please don't tell me this (Futa) is an _total_ Yuri, I beg to differ. :D  
**

**Lastly, I'm gonna keep this an M rated fic, but will not promise a very fast update since I tend to forget some things and everything becomes a mess in my head so...yea!**

*smokes out*


End file.
